Friends..That's All
by Hogwarts chica
Summary: A story about Lily and James. They are good friends. They have brother sister relationship. It'll get more romancy later. It's short so far, but I'll make it longer. Please R/R!!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
A/N Lily and James are friends. Lily is in her sixth year; James in his seventh. Please R/R!  
Disclaimer: Uhhh All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Maddie and Kate.  
  
  
"Hey, Lily!"  
Lily just walked through the barrier into the Hogwarts Express. She knew whose voice that was. It was...  
"James!" she shouted.   
She ran into his arms, giving him a tight hug.   
Lily looked up at James, one of her best friends. They were so close they were like brother and sister. She looked at his floppy black and at his big brown eyes. She smiled when she saw his mischievous smile. James was always there for her.   
Lily had dark red hair which was a little past her shoulders. She had big, green eyes, with a fringe of long eyelashes. Lily was pretty tall, but quite a few inches shorter than James.   
"How was your summer?" James asked. He lowered his voice. "How was Petunia?"  
"My summer was pretty boring and Petunia was Petunia. How was yours?"  
"Okay. Sirius and Remus stayed over. Did you get all my letters?"  
"Yeah. And I think we should go to Hogsmeade."  
"Good, I-" James started.   
"You guys! Over here!" Sirius shouted.   
Lily and James turned to see Sirius and Remus waving. Lily hooked arms with James and they all walked into an empty compartment.   
  
James looked over at Lily who was laughing with Sirius. James couldn't help but smile when he looked at Lily's grinning face. Ever since she first got to Hogwarts, they became close friends. She fit in perfectly with his friends. Troublemaker. Charmer. She had all their signature traits. James thought of Lily as the sister he never had. He could even be over protective of her at times.   
"What?" Lily's voice broke into his thoughts. He hadn't realized he was staring at her. Lily was chuckling. "What do I have in my teeth this time?"  
James laughed. "Some Bertie Beans, a couple pieces of lettuce, a chocolate frog.."  
"Okay. I get the picture."  
"So what's in store for Snapey this year?" asked Sirius, a familiar glint coming into his eyes.  
"Well, I was thinking..."  
  
By the time they arrived at Hogwarts, they planned a whole year of pranks for Snape.   
  
A/N Sorry this is so so SO short. I'll make sure the next one is a lot longer. Please review and let me know if you like how it's starting. This is just the beginning. Thanks! 


	2. Friends..That's All~Unexpected Question

A/N Next part up! Thanks to those who reviewed. I love to read them and they let me know if you want more! Thanks to Julianna Edwards!  
Disclaimer: Kate and Maddie are mine. The rest are J/K. Rowling's.   
  
  
  
The Sorting took place and then they finally got to eat to Sirius's relief. Lily as sitting next to James and many girls looked on enviously. Lily, however, thought of James as nothing more, but a friend.   
  
Snape wasn't happy with the little group because of their constant pranks on him. He hated them all except for Lily who he thought was a little cute. Her friends constantly teased the way Snape followed Lily around like a lovesick puppy. James never made fun of her though about Snape. He didn't like at all the way that Snape looked at Lily.   
  
"According to my list, tonight we are supposed to put a swelling potion in Snape's pumpkin juice," announced Sirius in the Gryffindor common room.   
"All right. This will be fun," said James. He started gathering the ingredients.   
"Maybe we should try it on Malfoy," said Lily, watching from a squashy chair near the fire. Then she realized her absent-minded mistake.  
"Are you protecting your little Snapey-Wapey?" Sirius said laughing.   
"No!! I just meant it's getting a little boring doing it to Snape all the time. Whatever we can still do it to him."  
James didn't say anything.   
  
Could she like Snape? James thought. Nah. Can't be.   
He wondered why he felt jealous.   
  
That night a few students at the Gryffindor house table were watching a certain student at the Slytherin house table anxiously.   
Snape picked up his pumpkin drink and drank. When he put the cup back down, his lips were the size of half his head. He didn't know what was wrong.   
Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter burst out in laughter. Tears of laughter streamed down Lily's face. A few Slytherins were stifling laughter behind their hand and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were pointing at Snape. Snape ran out of the Great Hall. Some teachers caught this incident, but decided to let Snape take care of it. After all, he was excellent at potions.   
When the Great Hall calmed down, Sirius, Lily, James, Peter, and Remus snuck out to look for Snape. They found him in an empty classroom. They peered in and saw Snape muttering angrily to himself with his oversized mouth and Lily let out a stifled laugh which sounded like a squeak.   
Snape looked up and saw Lily before she could run. He stopped muttering.   
"Lily," was all he said.   
Lily cautiously walked in the classroom after seeing James and crew suppressing laughs.   
"Lily, how come you guys always try to humiliate me. Just leave me alone!" Snape said, staring at her intensely.  
"Uhhh... Sorry Sna..Uh. Severus. We were only kidding around," Lily said, of lack of anything else to say.   
"Well, I wish you wouldn't," said Snape, looking out the door to make sure no one was listening. He obviously didn't because he went on.   
"I was kinda hoping you'd stop because..well...maybe we could do something sometime," said Snape looking everywhere but at Lily.   
"What??? I...uhhh....sure, Snape. I mean Severus," Lily said shocked.  
"Great," exclaimed Snape, looking ecstatic. Then he calmed down and said, "I mean, cool."  
Lily nodded and walked out of the classroom. Immediately, four angry boys followed her.  
"How could you?" asked Sirius, furious.  
"He's a Slytherin," said Peter quietly.   
"Are you really going to?" asked Remus.  
James just grunted.   
"Well, he looked so bad that I just had to. I think we're too mean to him. He's okay," said Lily, looking kind of mad.   
"Whatever," said Sirius. He walked away. Remus shrugged and muttered something about homework and followed Sirius. Peter glared at Lily and stuck his tongue out at Lily, immaturely. He stumbled after Remus. James just stood there.  
"You, uh, like Snape?" James asked nervously.   
"No. I just felt bad for him," Lily answered.   
"Well, okay then," James said awkwardly.   
They both walked rather quickly back to their common rooms.   
  
Snape found Lily later in the library with James. Snape was still oblivious to his lips, having not being told because every one thought it was funny. And he never looked in a mirror anyway for obvious reasons.   
Snape led Lily to an empty aisle. James quietly followed to listen. He hid in another aisle.   
Lily and Snape small-talked for a while, the whole time Lily trying not to laugh at his swelled mouth.   
It became too much when Snape tried to kiss her. Lily pulled away, disgusted and shocked when she saw too huge lips blocking her view. An angry noise was heard in the next aisle. And Snape looked embarrassed. Lily quickly said she had to finish her homework and ran on the verge of laughing.   
She saw James and realized he had been spying.   
"James," she said indignantly.   
James looked furious. "Let's get away from that slimeball and pulled Lily out of the library by her elbow.   
"Don't go near him. He's trouble," James demanded.   
"Shut up. You're too overprotective," Lily said angrily.  
"Well, I hafta be when you hang around filth like him," James said loudly.  
"I can make my own decisions. You're acting like a brother," said Lily.   
"Well, I am kinda. Or I wish...uhh......just don't go anywhere with him," James ordered.  
"Well, now I think I will," said Lily stubbornly. She turned on her heel and walked off stubbornly.   
  
James watched her leave. He felt guilty, mad, and jealous. He could see why he was guilty because he got on a fight with Lily. He could also see mad, because he was angry at Snape. But jealous? Maybe because if Lily went out with Snape (which she wouldn't, he added) she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with him. He loved hanging out with her.   
He just wished she wouldn't go anywhere with Snape and especially...ugg...that she wouldn't kiss him.   
  
Lily went to Hogsmeade with Snape that weekend and had a completely boring time which she of course didn't mention to James. All he talked about was things like homework and potions. She had to keep herself from yawning. She finally got home late and collapsed into bed, ready for sleep. She supposed she fell asleep because she started hearing these voices...  
  
A/N It's longer!!!! Please REVIEW!! I love getting them and they make writing these worth it. Thanks! 


	3. Friends..That's All~Comfort

A/N Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I love you guys! Today wasn't the greatest day, but the ones that I got cheered me right up. Thank you so much eb (I thought Lily going out with Snape would be a weird twist. But, I think you'll like this part better); Kelzery (glad you're not crazy :-)); Julianna Edwards (hope you liked the next part too!); shopaholic131(Thanks and sorry I didn't have your suggestion in it. It was a really good idea but I already had written it on Sunday and I didn't feel like writing it again); and Taco Queen (Nah it didn't sound corny! Thanks though and I'll keep writing about their feelings!)  
  
Disclaimer: So far I don't really own any characters, but I think I will in the next part. All the characters so far belong to J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
"But Master, why are they to be killed?"  
"You know perfectly well. The boy is the heir of Gryffindor. Now get on with it!"  
"No Master. I cannot."  
"Snape. Go or I'll kill you. Crucio!"  
A yell of agony filled the air.  
"Now kill the Potters!"  
***  
Lily woke up, breathing hard. Snape? Voldemort? She knew it was in the future because she saw an older looking Snape. She also saw a hooded figure. Her dream slowly became clearer in her mind. And she was afraid.   
***  
  
"Snape!" screamed Lucius Malfoy.   
Snape slowly met up with Malfoy, who pulled Snape into an empty classroom.   
"Have you found out anything about Lily yet?"  
Snape tried to keep the guilt and regret from his face. "No, I haven't."  
"Well, get a move on. Master wants answers. He wants to find out more about James and you know the only way to is through Lily."  
"Of course. I'll work on it."  
"Okay," said Malfoy, looking slightly suspicious and he left the room.   
Snape looked down at the floor, feeling confused and regretful. A year ago, he followed his father's footstep and joined with Lord Voldemort. He got orders to go out with Lily to find out more about James since they were best friends and all. He was supposed to find out all he could such as what James thought about the Dark Arts and what kind of powers he had. But Snape couldn't.   
Lily doesn't deserve to be used, Snape thought. He knew he shouldn't go against his Master but he had this feeling that he shouldn't. Besides all he had to say was that Lily dumped him.   
Over the past few days, Snape grew to like Lily a lot. Too much to use her. He regretfully started to search for her.   
***  
  
Lily ran into the common room, sadly. Snape just dumped her in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. She didn't like him all that much, but she still felt a little bad. But she felt worse when she saw Malfoy looking at Snape disdainfully after she was dumped and heard Malfoy whisper, "Why did you dump her you idiot! You were supposed to use her!" from down the corridor. She felt like a fool. She should have listened to James. She felt stupid, worthless being used. Lily was not one to get upset over little things, but she felt incredibly bad about it for deep reasons.   
When she was smaller, Petunia persuaded Frankie Dursley to go out with Lily. Lily, hearing she was ugly and dumb from Petunia constantly, thought Frankie was the best she could do. Petunia was going out with Vernon, Frankie's older brother. After a week, Frankie dumped Lily mercilessly. It turned out it had all been a big joke to hurt Lily's feelings and Lily felt self-conscious about herself ever since.   
And now it was happening again.   
She felt a tear slide down her face. She barely ever cried, but she let it all out. She flopped down on her bed and burst into tears trying to muffle them with her pillow. She didn't hear someone approach her from behind.  
It was James. All the other girl had woken up at her crying and screamed when they saw James. James silently took her arm and led her into the common room.   
"What's wrong Lil?" he asked quietly and concerned.  
"Snape dumped me," she said simply.  
"He didn't deserve you in the first place."  
"More like I didn't deserve him. Do you think I'm pretty James? You're my friend. Tell me the truth."  
"Damn it Lily. You know better. You are the prettiest girl in the universe and you have the kindest heart, and you're brilliant, and you're...." he trailed off embarrassed.   
"Thanks James," Lily said sincerely and she walked over to where he was sitting and hugged him.   
She sat in the chair next to his and laid down. In minutes, she fell asleep.  
***  
  
James stared down at Lily's sleeping body. She looked so gorgeous with her red hair splayed over the couch. He wanted to...to kiss her.  
No! No, you don't James, he thought to himself, She's one of your best friends.   
But, look at her. She's so pretty and innocent. I could just reach over..., said another voice in his head.  
Stop it! He thought. She's a FRIEND.   
Well, she doesn't have to be. She is single..., he thought.  
James blocked out the voices in his head and thought about Snape. He couldn't believe HE dumped HER. And he couldn't believe that he actually cared about Snape. Snape didn't deserve her. Someone who cares about her a lot and takes care of her.   
Someone like you, James thought, that annoying voice back.   
But this time, he knew it was right. But there was nothing he could do to change that.   
He looked back at Lily and gently picked her up to carry her to her room. Her eyelashes fluttered but he didn't wake. He wished she would like him a such as she seemed to like that greasy git Snape. He smiled sadly down at her and placed her carefully in her bed. He looked at her one last time and turned around to walk to his room.   
  
  
A/N That's it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Say anything! As long as it's a review. I love em! 


	4. Friends..That's All~The Dance

A/N You guys are the best in the world!!! Thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing!! Thank you Total chica, linz, Waking Star, Kat, Queen of the World, Lily Lily, VyingQuill, Nickzchick, Kate, iluvmarauders, hgw, Taco Queen, Kelzery, shopaholic131, eb, and Julianna Edwards!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a few characters. You know which ones. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
"Good morning students," Dumbledore said, his voice magnified throughout the Great Hall. "I just have one announcement today..."  
"I, of course, know what it is," a smug voice said from the direction of the Slytherin table. Lily figured it was Malfoy.   
"I'm glad you do, Lucius," Dumbledore said smiling which caused Malfoy to blush, "but I will announce it anyway. On Halloween, we will be having a ball. And in that being in a week, I suggest you all find yourselves a partner. Soon. Enjoy breakfast!"  
The Hall was instantly filled with chatter. "But what will I wear?" was heard along with "I'm sure he'll ask me to go with him." Lily sat silent, thinking, Who would ask me? Just then, she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and gaped.  
"Hey, Lily," said Brad Ackerley, a Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and one of the most sought after boys at the school, along with James, Sirius, and a few other boys.   
"Uhhh ... hi," Lily said hesitantly.   
"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go as my date to the Halloween Ball," Brad said, eyes pleading.   
Lily's jaw drop. Why is this absolutely hot, popular boy asking me to be his date? she thought, shocked.   
"I..I'd love too," Lily stammered.   
"Great, I'll see you then," he said, giving her a small wave and heading back to his table.   
Lily turned to look friends. Sirius looked happy for her, Remus had a small smile, and James was glaring murderously at his plate.  
"I wonder why he asked me?" Lily said wonderingly.   
"Why wouldn't he?" asked Sirius, "Look around. Half the guys here look upset after they heard you say yes to him."   
Lily shook her head disbelievingly and slowly finished her breakfast.   
***  
James watched Lily leave the Great Hall. He was planning on asking her to the ball, but the airhead Brad beat him to it. How could she say yes? She didn't even know the guy.   
Proves she doesn't like you, James thought, No more than a friend.   
"James!" a perky voice said, coming behind him.   
James saw a blond, short Hufflepuff leaning against the back of his chair.   
"So, you like wanna go the ball together?"  
"Ummm ... sure," James said dully.   
"Great!" the girl said, bursting with energy. She turned to leave. "And oh, by the way, my name is Jennie. Then she skipped out of the hall.   
James turned and saw Sirius looking at the retreating girl skeptically and Remus looking at James, his forehead creased.   
"You're going with HER?" Sirius asked.  
"Sure, why not?"  
"Well,...." started Remus.  
"Forget it," said James, "I gotta go get my Herbology books. See you later."  
***   
Lily didn't here anything Professor Bloom was saying. She couldn't focus on dumb ol' plants when she was just asked out by THE Brad.   
All day girls had been glaring at her and looking at her enviously. Lily didn't care. She not only had a date to the dance, she was going with Brad.   
She sighed dreamily.   
"I hope I'm not interrupting your daydreaming, Lily," said Professor Bloom's, breaking up her thoughts, "But, I'd like you to peel this Roakinder."  
"Oh, yes, Professor," said Lily, quickly. She was about to start to peel it, when she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw James staring at her strangely.   
"What?" Lily mouthed.  
James shrugged and Lily returned to her work.   
***  
It was the night of the dance. Lily just finished doing her hair. The other girls in her dorm were finishing up too.   
Lily had on a pale green dress with spaghetti straps. It flowed down to her feet, which sported white heels. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few curly tendrils loose. She had on a little makeup.   
She looked at the clock. 6:58. Time to go. She gracefully walked down the staircase and observed who was going with who. She saw Sirius who was staring at Maddie, his date, who was a sixth year Gryffindor who dormed with Lily. Remus was going with Kate, another sixth year Gryffindor, who seemed to be good friends with Maddie. Her eyes fell on James. He was staring at her, eyes wide, shaking his head. She smiled and walked up to him.   
"Who are you going with?" Lily asked.   
"Er...Jennie."  
"Jennie who?" Lily questioned.  
"Umm... I don't know. She's in uhhh... Hufflepuff."  
Lily felt a stab of jealously even though she didn't know the girl. She ignored it.   
"That's great," Lily said uncertainly.  
"Yea."  
Lily turned to leave.  
"Lily?"  
Lily turned around and looked questionably at James. "Yea?"  
"Could you save a dance for me?"  
"Of course, James! What are best friends for?"  
James muttered something and looked at Lily again. "Great. Have fun," he said politely.   
"Yea....you have fun too," Lily replied  
"I will."  
"Me too."  
"So see you when we dance."  
"Yup, see you then."  
"Don't forget."  
"Oh, I won't."  
"Okay. Bye then."  
"Bye."  
And Lily walked out of the portrait hole to search for Brad.   
  
A/N Short, short, short. I know. I'll write another one soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Friends..That's All~Christmas and Mistle...

  
A/N Next chapter!!!! Thank you to all who reviewed. I love them soooooo much. Thanks again.   
  
Disclaimer: Everything except my characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
Lily stood in Brad's arms, dancing. The dance was nearly over. She glanced around the Great Hall, taking everything in. From the giant pumpkins, to the fancily dressed ghosts, and to the orange tables placed around the edges of the rooms. Then she looked at Brad who was droning on about Quidditch this and Quidditch that.   
"...and then out of no where, I caught the Quaffle the eighth time, putting our team in the lead..."  
Lily blocked his voice out of her head and looked at the dancing couples. She smiled when she saw Sirius and Maddie swing-dancing during the slow song. Tons of people were shooting death glares their way and others moved backward to avoid being hurt.   
Then she saw Remus and Kate who were swaying together and just staring at each other.   
And then she saw James. And Jennie. They were in one corner of the room and Jennie was basically plastering herself against James.  
Lily felt a jolt in her stomach at the sight.   
James looked over and saw Lily staring at him. He disconnected himself from Jennie and made his way over to Lily just as the song ended.  
"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.   
"But it's the last song," Brad replied indignantly. Then he looked at Lily.   
"Fine, whatever," he said and sauntered over to dance with Jennie who looked ecstatic.   
Lily stepped into James outstretched arms and leaned her head against his chest.  
"You and Brad having fun?" James asked.   
"Yea, I guess. But all he talks about is Quidditch."  
"Oh, yea? You don't like people who play Quidditch?" James asked teasingly, being one of the Quidditch chasers.  
"Of course. Despise them," Lily said laughing, "How about you and Jennie? Looked like you two were having fun based on how you looked like you were stuck together."  
"Nah. All she does is giggle and talk in baby talk."  
"Oh, poor wittle Jamsie poo. He doesn't wike when people baby talk?"  
"Lily!"  
"Hehe," Lily said, looking up at James.   
At that moment James looked down at her, their faces inches apart. Lily turned her head after a second. "I hafta...uhhh...go somewhere. See you later." And she walked quickly out of the Great Hall, James staring after her.   
  
The months passed quickly with exams taking up most of the time. All the teachers were going on about preparing for NEWTS and graduation. Lily hadn't gone out with Brad since that dance, feeling she heard enough Quidditch to last her a life time. James also broke up with Jennie who was sad about to seconds, but then ran off to Brad. Pretty soon, Christmas was right around the corner. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus went shopping at Hogsmeade. Peter couldn't make it however because Lily punched him after he remarked on how cute James and Lily had looked studying together and how couple-ish they seemed. He was now in the hospital wing.   
Lily bought Sirius a prank kit called "Get revenge on your enemies and make your friends hate you". She got Remus a thick book that talked and it was titled "The Complete Guide to Defense Against the Dark Arts" because Remus loved that subject. For Peter, Lily got him one Bite-Size Chocolate Frog. She didn't really care what he got. She never really liked him anyway.   
The hardest person to buy for was James. She finally ended getting him a set of Quidditch balls which she spent a tad more on than everyone else's presents.   
  
When James headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast on Christmas Eve, he was happy with what he saw. Hogwarts had been decorated for Christmas.   
Twelve huge decorated Christmas trees stood in the Great Hall. Colorful wreathes decorated every single door. The Fat Friar wore bells hanging from his ears. The suits of armor were all enchanted to look like snowmen. Even all the house passwords had to do with Christmas. Gryffindor's was "holly berries".   
James felt like skipping to the Gryffindor table, but stopped himself. He did have some pride. He sat beside Lily and immediately started talking about Christmas.   
"So, after breakfast, do you want to try to get into the Slytherin tower by saying all the Christmas words we know to that Slytherin password portrait?" James asked casually.   
"Sure," Lily answered without hesitation. They both ate quickly and walked out toward the Great Hall exit.   
"Wait! Stop!"  
Lily and James both turned around to see Professor Bloom waving her arms about, her cheeks red.   
"Look students," said Professor Bloom and the hall quieted. "We have the first students who walked together under the Great Hall exit."  
James shrugged and Lily mouthed, "so?"  
"Look above you," Professor Bloom said cheerily.   
And they looked up and saw mistletoe.   
Sirius was heard above all others laughing.   
James looked at Lily who was as red as her hair. James, feeling the heat in his cheeks, guessed he was the color of her hair too.   
"Kiss already!" said an outspoken Hufflepuff.   
James leaned down...and kissed Lily on the cheek. Lily looked relieved and ... upset?   
Nah, James guessed, She wouldn't be. If only I could kiss her though. But she's only a friend.   
  
A/N How'd you like it? Please REVIEW!!! And thanks again to all those who have reviewed so far. Thank you sooooo much!! Now please REVIEW!!!! :-) 


	6. Friends..That's All~A Banana Split

A/N Thank you sooooooooo much to those who are reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love them!!!! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep on writing!  
  
Disclaimer: You know who belongs to me by now...  
  
  
Christmas passed and Lily and James never mentioned what happened under the mistletoe. Nothing had changed between them. A week after Christmas, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were all sitting in the common room, bored out of their minds.   
"What do you want to do?" asked Sirius.   
"I don't know," Remus replied, "What do you want to do?"  
"No idea. What do you want to do?" Lily questioned.   
"I don't care. What do you want to do?" James said.   
"I'm bored," Remus stated.  
"No really. I never would have guessed," Sirius replied sarcastically.   
Two girls, Missy Brown and Brittany Patil, passed by and Missy said loudly. "You never would have guessed. I heard that Snape likes Fran Bulstrode!"  
Sirius's eyes lit up and he laughed gleefully.  
"What?" Lily asked irritably.   
"I know what we can do!" Sirius exclaimed.   
"And..." James said helpfully.   
"And I think we should play a prank on Snape! His days have been too peaceful lately."  
"Yea...like..." Lily prodded.  
"Uhhh... I don't know."  
"I got it!" said James. "We should charm the house elves to do something to them!"  
"Like what?" Lily asked impatiently.   
"Hmmm.. what can house elves do?" James said thoughtfully.   
"Hmmm.." Lily mimicked. "Cook?"  
"We should have them make Snape into a sticky banana split!" Remus shouted.   
"Bravo," said Sirius, "but let's not tell the entire common room."  
"All right," said Lily, suddenly businesslike, "What time is it?"  
"Eleven," answered James.  
"Okay, then we should have an hour to plan and then we'll go to the kitchens at midnight," Lily said.   
"All right then," said Sirius and they all put their heads together to discuss.   
  
By midnight, the whole group was ready. Lily was do the charming, since she was the best at it. Lily was to go to the kitchens and charm them to whip cream the boy whom Lily would show them a picture of. James was to go with her as a lookout. Sirius was supposed to lead the house elves to the Slytherin common room and Remus would follow behind them to make sure all the house elves got there.  
"Good luck," Remus told Lily and James, who were climbing out the portrait hole.   
"We won't need it," James said, pretending to be haughty.   
He and Lily ran under the Invisibility Cloak to the kitchens. They were to give it to Sirius and Remus after they finished their part of the job.   
  
James ran with Lily under the Invisibility Cloak, happily at the thought of how close they were. James looked out of the corner of his eye at Lily. Her eyebrows were knitted in concentration. James almost laughed. He knew the only thing she was serious about was pranks.   
They made it to the kitchens and James stood near the door like a watch dog. Lily greeted all the house elves and they gathered around her, asking her what they could do for her. Lily smiled sweetly and muttered a charm before the elves could blink an eye. They all started to look dazed. They reminded her of Muggles who were hypnotized, only Lily knew hypnotizing was very unreliable.   
Lily pulled out a picture of Snape and told them to make him into a banana split. They all nodded and walked slowly to get the ingredients.   
"Can't you make them hurry up?" James whispered urgently.   
Lily only shrugged.   
The house elves headed for the door in perfect unison. James opened the door and Remus and Sirius fell in. James threw them the Cloak and they Remus and Sirius started to lead the elves to the Slytherin room. Lily laughed at how comical they looked with all the cherries, bananas, whipped cream, hot fudge, and ice cream. Snape was going to LOVE this.   
James followed her gaze and chuckled. Then he grabbed her hand and they left the kitchens. They were careful to walk in the shadows, as they didn't have the cloak anymore.   
Lily looked down at James hand, which still held hers. James looked down too and blushed. He removed his hand which, Lily noted, made hers feel strangely cold and empty.   
Lily and James were so caught up that they just heard Filch's voice filtering through the hall, not too far away.   
"Where did you say you heard them, my dear," said Filch's oily voice to his cat, Mrs. Norris.  
Lily grabbed James arm and pulled him into the first room she could find. It was dark and they couldn't see a thing.  
"Lily?" James asked hesitantly.   
"Yea, I'm here," she replied.   
As Lily's eyes got adjusted to the dark, she realized they were in an unfamiliar classroom. Then she glanced at James, who as staring at her. He was less than a foot away.  
He looked down at her, his face serious. "Lily..."  
  
  
A/N Hehe. I'll end it here. How do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!   



	7. Friends..That's All~The Slytherin Newsle...

  
A/N Hi. Sorry this took soooo long to get out!!! I just had tons of exams to place me for my levels next year. Tons of studying! Well here it is and PLEASE review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Basically all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except a few.   
  
  
"Y..Yea? James?" Lily asked, her voice shaky. She looked up at James, hesitantly.   
"Do you ... you know ... what I mean to say ... well," James stammered.   
Lily would have laughed, but somehow couldn't.   
"Uhh ... yea?" Lily said.   
"What I mean is..." James stopped and leaned down to kiss her. Lily could see his face coming closer and she involuntarily closed her eyes.   
She felt James lips a second before they touched hers. He gently brushed her lips with his own. Lily felt herself shiver. She never had felt anything like it. Her heart was beating so hard, she as sure James could hear it in the empty room. She started to feel dizzy and her brain seemed to have left her body ... or at least turned to mush. Not even thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair. James had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Lily melted against him and they kept kissing until they heard foot steps approach.   
Lily jumped back horrified. Whether it was from the footsteps or from the fact that she kissed James, she didn't know.   
"Must be Remus and Sirius," James said, breaking into her thoughts. He turned to leave. Lily could tell he was a little flushed. She, however, was shaking.   
"That was to make up for the mistletoe," James whispered so softly, Lily could barely hear him. Then he opened the door and slid silently out of the room.   
Lily, still feeling dizzy, sat in a chair.   
I just kissed James, Lily thought, My James. My friend James.  
Lily groaned inwardly.   
How could I? she thought, This makes a mess out of everything. Oh well. No one can find out. I'll just keep away from James. My friend James. Or.... Wait what am I thinking. No "or". I can't ruin a perfectly good friendship. Look how things turned out with Brad! All he does is glare at me because he can't handle the rejection. Oh well. Better go see how my "friends" are doing.   
  
James walked slowly down the corridors, searching for Remus and Sirius, wondering who the footsteps were from.   
James finally found them, hiding in a cupboard near the Slytherin common room.   
"Where's Lily?" Remus asked curiously.   
"How am I supposed to know?" James said quickly. "I'm not supposed to keep track of her."  
"Nooo," Sirius said slowly, as if talking to a two year old, "But you did just pull a prank with her."  
"So?" James asked while thinking, How about if she gets lost or caught or...  
"So, where is she?" Remus asked patiently.   
"Uhhh ... I left her near the kitchens. She is good at hiding and sneaking around. She'll be fine," James said.   
"We know. We were asking. Geez. Touchy are you? So what did you and Lily do while we were finishing up?" Sirius asked.   
"Nothing!" James yelled. "I mean. We were just, you know, waiting."  
Sirius and Remus exchanged startled, yet amused, glances and they started up to the common room.   
"Coming?" Remus asked.  
"I just have to ... go to the .... library," James said, wondering where his usual smooth talking went.   
"Sure," said Sirius, chuckling, "Tell Lily we said hi when you find her." And with that, Remus and Sirius swept out of the room.   
James glared after them and quietly tried to find his way to that room that James thought should be declared a monument now. However, when he got there, Lily was no where to be seen.   
  
Lily was lying in her bed, thinking about the day. Especially one part of the day. She kept telling herself how the kiss meant nothing, but fell asleep, dreaming of it.   
  
When Lily woke up, she went down to the Great Hall. As soon as she entered it, Malfoy grabbed her arm, pulling her to the center of the room. He held a bunch of newspapers.   
"Listen!" Malfoy yelled cheerfully, "The Slytherin Newsletter is free today. Everyone take a pile. And this one is for you Lily."  
Lily grabbed the newsletter and was shocked by what she saw. A big picture of her and James kissing fervently on the cover. And not only that, there was an article on their plans for spending the summer together and their plans for engagement!   
"One of our newswriters found you two smooching like the world was going to end tomorrow," Malfoy said smirking, "We hope you don't mind if we added a few tidbits here and there."  
Lily looked hatingly at Malfoy. All she could see as his ugly face, laughing, smirking, sneering. She felt like it was getting closer and closer to her. Those hateful eyes. Full of bitter emptiness.   
Lily swung at Malfoy, catching him off guard. She hit him right on target, in the middle of his face. He flew backwards, clutching his bleeding nose.   
He angrily tried to get up, but Lily kicked him in a place that made him screech with pain.   
"Evans! Malfoy!" came a voice behind Lily.   
Lily turned around to see Professor McGonagall and she realized just about the whole school was gathered around her and Malfoy.   
"Detention!"  
"But it was her!" Malfoy exclaimed.   
Lily saw Sirius beaming at her, proudly, and Remus looking concerned. James wasn't there.  
Lily followed Professor McGonagall to her office and thought bitterly,What a way to start a perfect day.   
  
James watched, from one of the staircases, Lily being dragged away by Professor McGonagall, along with Malfoy. He saw the fight. He just didn't stay for the results.   
James looked down at the article. Sirius had laughed at it gleefully. Remus had nodded knowingly. And James didn't really care about it. He'd rather not have it be there, but he wasn't ashamed of kissing Lily. But Lily as obviously ashamed of kissing him. James looked on sadly at the retreating figure of Lily.   
And unfortunately, I care about her, James thought, And unfortunately, she now hates me, friend or not. It's all my fault...  
  
A/N Done! How was it? Tell me in a REVIEW please!  



	8. Friends..That's All~Detention

A/N Here it is!!! Sorry it took so long to get out! I hope you like it.   
Disclaimer: All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling except for a few characters.   
  
  
The next three days went by slowly. James and Lily successfully avoided each other and sat as far away from the others during classes. Everyone started getting tired of the Slytherin newsletter and it became old news because neither Lily nor James reacted when they were teased about it. So eventually they had given up.   
  
Lily dragged through her classes ever since The Kiss. Lily was even thinking of it in capital letters now.   
"Lily!" a stern voice said sharply and Lily turned around to see Professor McGonagall.   
"You will serve your detention tonight."  
"Yup," Lily said tonelessly.   
"8:00. Dungeons with Professor Buliter." Buliter was the Potions teacher.   
"Uh huh," Lily said, her voice still void of emotion.   
McGonagall looked at Lily strangely for a moment, but Lily just headed to the common rooms.   
Lily spent the rest of the day in her dorm room. For the past days she became more friendly with Kate and Maddie since she was avoiding James.   
"So Lily, what do you want to do tonight?" Maddie asked Lily, her voice bubbly.   
"I have a detention," Lily replied glumly.   
"That sucks," Maddie said.   
"Yeah. What do you have to do?" Kate asked, sympathetically.   
"Dungeons with Buliter. 8:00 PM."  
"Uh, Lily? It's 7:40 right now. I suggest you run," Maddie told her.   
"Ya. Bye then." Lily walked out of the dorm, staring at the floor. She was about to climb out of the portrait hole when she bumped into a hard shoulder.   
"Ow," Lily muttered. She looked up into warm brown eyes.   
"James," she said, without thinking. Panic was evident in her voice.   
"Er ... hi Lily," James said, looking anywhere but her eyes.   
"So, uh, how have you been?" Lily asked. But she thought, How have you been? Really Lily ... is that the best you can come up with?  
"Umm .. okay I suppose. How about you," James asked politely.   
"Good."  
An awkward silence came between them.   
"Well, where are you off to?" James asked.   
"Detention."  
"Oh, er, sorry about that. You know the newsletter."  
"It wasn't your fault," Lily said quickly.   
"Okay. Thanks."  
"I have to leave. Bye."   
"Uh, bye."  
Lily ran out of the portrait hole and glanced at her watch. Five minutes. Lily ran the hardest she could.   
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss Evans," Buliter said sarcastically.   
Lily looked up into Malfoy's and Buliter's smirking faces.   
"I would give you another detention, but seeing as you are in one already, I'll be nice," Buliter said unpleasantly.  
"Yea. Er, thanks," Lily replied.   
"So, Ev .. Lily," Malfoy said, glancing at Buliter, "We get to sort potion bottles. But I have to go use the bathrooms. I'll be back."  
Lily nodded glumly.   
"Go on, Malfoy," Buliter said.   
Malfoy left.   
"Get a go on, Miss Evans. Hurry up now."  
An hour passed in almost silence except for a few comments from Buliter such as, "Be careful now" and "The green bottle is next to the red, not the yellow."  
Malfoy never returned.   
  
  
Lily woke up the next day, exhausted. Buliter kept her until 2 in the morning. Lily was grateful when Maddie and Kate woke her up. Five minutes before classes. Lily threw on clothes and barely pulled a brush through her hair, when she ran out to Charms.   
As soon as she walked in, Malfoy was in her face.  
"How was detention, babe? And by the way, you look like hell."  
"Thanks Malfoy. Now get out of my face!" Lily yelled.   
James walked right up to Malfoy and gave him a push.   
"You heard her," James said, his voice low.   
Malfoy was about to reply, but noticed Sirius and Remus walk up behind James.   
"Whatever," Malfoy said. And he turned around and walked to his seat.   
Lily was about to thank James, but realized he already returned to his seat.   
Charms was usually Lily's best class, but she couldn't even o a simple levitation charm that day. She was glad when class finally ended. But she faced three more until lunch.   
  
  
James walked toward the Great Hall and wondered if Lily caught him staring at her during classes. She looked so gorgeous even though she was disheveled and she had on two different shoes on.   
He couldn't stand avoiding her much longer.   
Toughen up James, he told himself.   
But as soon as he saw Lily talking to Kate and Maddie at the table, it took all his might just to sit next to Sirius and not her.   
  
  
A/N Okay there wasn't really a point to that chapter, but the next one will definitely have one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I know this one is short, but I'm writing another story at the same time. I know that's a bad excuse, but oh well. My other story is Through it all. Please read it!! It's about Sirius. 


	9. Friends.. That's All~Hogsmeade and Admit...

A/N Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews!!   
  
Disclaimer: Everyone except Buliter, Maddie, and Kate belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
  
  
Lily watched the students lumbering out the front entrance of Hogwarts. On their way to Hogsmeade. Lily wasn't planning on going, but was convinced by Maddie and Kate on the mention of "Zonko's." She slowly walked into the crowd of students, her eyes roaming the crowd for her to friends.  
"Lily! "Over here!"  
Lily turned around to see Maddie, Sirius, Kate, Remus, James, and Peter.   
"Coming," said Lily.   
"Unfortunately," muttered Peter.   
Everyone just glared at him and he smiled weakly.  
"Er...kidding?" Peter said.   
No one responded because no one was listening. Maddie was laughing with Sirius, her arm slung across his shoulder.   
Remus and Kate were holding hands and whispering to each other.   
And James was staring straight ahead, face emotionless.   
"Hey James," Lily said softly.   
James still stared straight ahead.   
"Hey," he said, just a softly.   
"So where are you planning on heading first to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.   
"Zonko's," James replied, still refusing to look at her.  
"Cool," Lily said, "Me too."  
"Cool," James echoed.   
"So James!" Peter exclaimed. "I'll go to Zonko's with you, okay?"  
"Yea, sure, Peter," James replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.   
Lily looked at James, confused. He was obviously ignoring her. What did she do now?  
  
****  
  
James forced his eyes to stare straight ahead as he walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Lily walked at one side, Peter at his other.   
Lily was trying to make conversation with him, but he'd only allow himself to answer in single syllables. He as not going to fall for her. Never. He just couldn't look at her. And couldn't talk much to her. Then maybe she'll get the hint and leave him alone.   
"So James!" Peter squeaked, interrupting Lily. Lily shot glare at him. "Whatcha gonna get in Zonko's? That place is soooo cool! I mean dungbombs are just like awesome! I'm an expert thrower with them and everything!"  
Lily snorted.   
"Shut up, Mudblood," Peter snarled, his voice suddenly deep.   
James started to spring at Peter, but Lily held him back.   
"It's okay, James," Lily whispered soothingly. She just calmly stuck out her leg, and Peter tripped.   
Lily spotted Professor McGonagall who was walking towards a robe store.   
"Professor!" Lily shrieked. "Peter just fell over!" Lily bent over Peter, blocking him from McGonagall's view. She spread dirt over his chubby face.   
McGonagall reached the trio. Peter was sprawled on the ground and Lily and James bent over him, seemingly concerned.   
"Do ... Do you think he'll be all right?" Lily asked, her voice shaking.   
"That was a pretty nasty fall," James added, sympathetically. "One minute he was talking about how Transfiguration had no purpose and the next ..." James stopped, face horrified. "I mean ... "  
"Little Peter said Transfiguration had no purpose?" McGonagall asked slowly.   
"Well, ... " James said, uncomfortably.   
"I guess I'll just have to keep Peter after class to tell him of the great aspects of the wonderful art of Transfiguration," McGonagall said, her face serious.   
"Well, Lily and I tried to explain that to him," James said, his face just as serious. James glanced at Lily who was nodding earnestly.   
"I'll do my best," McGonagall replied. Then she conjured a stretcher for Peter and headed away from the two.   
When she was at a safe distance, Lily and James dropped their innocent manner and burst out laughing.   
"She was serious," Lily said, still laughing.   
"I know!" James replied, laughing also. Then he became serious and said in a low voice, "We should be heading to Zonko's."  
Lily looked at him, frowning.   
"All right then."  
And they silently made their way to the crowed store.  
  
***   
  
The students returned to Hogwarts around 11:00. Most headed to bed after the busy day, but Lily walked out to the lake and absently watched the Giant Squid. She tried to think about what she should use her Screeching Lollipop for, but her mind kept wandering back to James.   
She knew he had been avoiding her as much as she had been avoiding him, but this was getting old. They were friends!  
"Friends," Lily said aloud.   
  
****  
  
James had seen Lily walk out towards the lake. He followed her bright red hair, which stood out in the moonlight. For a while, he just watched her. He could watch her for hours. She looked troubled though.   
James decided his wonderful plan of avoiding her wouldn't work, anyway. He thought sadly of the coming of the end of school. He'd be leaving Hogwarts forever. And Lily still had one more year. He had to talk to her or he'd regret it forever.   
Mind made up, James walked up to Lily and sat next to her. She looked up startled.   
"Hi, Lily," James said.   
"Hi," Lily repeated.   
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just fine," Lily answered.   
"Are you sure?" James asked concerned.   
"Yup!" Lily replied, a little too brightly.   
"Is there any reason why you look sad then?" James persisted.   
"Is there any reason why you're asking me so many questions?" Lily asked back, turning to face him.   
James recognized the laughter in her eyes.   
"Because we're friends," James replied, almost sourly.   
"That's it?" Lily asked quietly. Then she blushed.   
"W .. what? What did you say?" asked James.   
"Nothing."  
"No. You said 'is that it,'" James helpfully reminded her.   
"Thanks for letting me know James," Lily said.   
"No problem. So can I answer you're question?" James questioned.   
"No."  
"All right then. The answer is no. I don't think that's all we are."   
"Oh really?" said Lily, "What are we then?"  
"I thought I couldn't answer your question."  
"Then don't answer it," Lily said.   
"Fine. I won't," said James.  
"Goo ... " Lily started to say, but was cut off when James lips touched her own.   
Lily absently wrapped her arms around James and her lips responded. She trembled in James arms. Then as soon as it started, James pulled back.   
"I didn't technically answer your question, right Lily?" James asked, beaming.  
"Well, you technically did with that," Lily pointed out.   
"Oh well. I don't like these rules," James said, pouting.   
"Then let's ditch them," Lily said, mischievously. She leaned toward James and pulled him into another mind-blowing kiss.   
James decided he and Lily wouldn't be avoiding each other any time soon again. He was never going to let her go again.   
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N How was it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


End file.
